Papa Yuki
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are married, on their one year anniversary they have to babysit Tohma and Mika's baby daughter. It brings out the natural parent in Shuichi and now he wants a baby? How will Yuki and Shuichi deal the legal system? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Gravitation story. I'm so excited.

Please enjoy and review.

I don't own Gravitation.

--

Yuki sighed as he continued his novel. It was soon to be his and Shuichi's first wedding anniversary and that's when this novel was due. He was going to give a personal copy to Shuichi as a present as he called the book after the title of Shuichi's first album, Gravity. Shuichi burst through the door of Yuki's office. "Hey Yuki," he smiled stupidly. Yuki closed his lap top before Shuichi could see what was written on there. Shuichi sat on Yuki's lap. "Yuki, where are we going for our anniversary?"

Yuki light up the cigarette in his mouth. "I've booked a nice place," Yuki replied taking a puff. It's got great reviews from all the best food magazines."

Shuichi buried his head into Yuki's neck. "Oh Yuki," he sighed happily. "I can't believe you _actually_ married me. I thought you never would."

"Believe it brat," Yuki smirked putting out his cigarete. "I'm all your's and vice versa."

Yuki tilted Shuichi's head, kissing his deepl. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Suddenly the office phone went off. Yuki pulled away and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Eiri," came his sister, Mika's, voice. "I need you to babysit for me. I don't trust Tatshya with my only daughter."

"What?" Yuki exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not," Mika said in annoyance. "Tohma and I are going to his concert and we can't take Ami. Please do this one thing."

"Okay fine," Yuki agreed.

"'Fine' what Yuki?" Shuichi asked curiously.

Yuki hung up the phone and looked at Shuichi. "How do you feel about kids?" He asked clenching his hand.

"I love kids," Shuichi cheered. "But why?"

"We're babysitting for Mika tomorrow," Yuki said bluntly. "Now get out I have to finish this damn novel."

"Okay Yuki," Shuichi said leaning down and kisssing Yuki's cheek. "I'm going to sleep then. I hope you'll join me soon."

"Damn right brat," Yuki smirked.

Shuichi smiled as he went to their bedroom. He changed into a pair of short becasue of the extreme summer weather; he didn't even bother with the sheets. Either way he won't be wearing anything for long. He hoped. Yuki had been pulling all nighters agin and Shuichi was getting worrid for his husband. He didn't want him coughing up blood again. Shuichi slowly feel asleep into a deep dream.

--

The next moring Shuichi woke up not in Yuki's arms. He moaned loudly. It was about ten in the morning and he could helpbut smeel the fresh coffee Yuki always pours himself. Shuichi picked up a pair of shorts and a random shirt. After he was dressed he walked into the kitchen to find Yuki with a baby girl. "Morning," Shuichi said nervously. "Who is that Yuki?"

"Your niece," he said annoyingly as he continued to bounce Ami on his knee.

Shuichi stroked Ami light brown hair. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. "She's grown alot," Shuichi stated. "We haven't seen her for a while though so I guess it makes scence."

Yuki gave Ami to Shuichi. "I'll cook breakfast whilst you entertain her," he said getting out cooking ingredients.

Shuichi smiled as Ami giggle at him. He felt a warmth over take him. It was like an instinct. Could he be he felt as if he was ready to be a father? "You're quite," Yuki said. "We can always ask my father to take care of Ami."

"No," Shuichi exclaimed. "I think it'll be fun for us."

Ami started crying at the tone of Shuichi's voice. Yuki slapped his forehead. "Hold on," he sighed getting Ami's bottle out of the diper bag Tohma had given him. He sat a pot of water onto the stove placing the bottle in it. He waited a couple of minutes before testing the milk on his skin. He gave Shuichi the bottle. "Feed her so I can feed us," he ordered.

Shuichi lifted Ami's head up and placed the bottle top at her mouth. Ami took the bottle in her mouth and started to drink happily. Shuichi couldn't believe how natural the moment felt. He felt like a pro. Yuki placed two lots of food on the table. Ami pulled away from her bottle. Shuichi placed the bottle on the table, placed Ami over his shoulder and started to pat Ami's back, trying to burb her. Ami let out a sweet burp and yawn cutely. Ami's baby carrier was next to the table. Shuichi gentle placed her into the carrier and placed a planket over her so she was comfortable. "You act like you've done all this before," Yuki pointed out sipping his coffee.

"It felt natural," Shuichi said happily started to eat his breakfast.

"How about we take her to the park after breakfast?" Yuki asked clearing his plate. "It's your turn to clean the plates."

Shuichi had finished his breakfast fast so he could clean up quickly. "I think taking her to the park would be fun," Shuichi said as he started to clean the plates and pots.

"I'll have a shower first though," Yuki said. "I need to freshen up."

Shuichi nodded. Yuki leaned down to his level to give Shuichi a kiss on the lips before going to the bathroom. Shuichi smiled. He liked this side of Yuki, that's probly why he fell in love with him. Yuki could be sweet at times, he changed alot in the pass year they were married.

Ten minutes later Yuki appeared out of the bathroom fully dressed and dry. Ami had just woken up and Shuichi was playing pick-a-boo with her. "You look like an iiot like that you know," he said sharply. "But you're my idiot."

Shuichi stood up. "You get the things ready for the park and I'll go and get ready."

Yuki nodded as he walked to his niece as Shichi went to get ready. "What are you doing to my baka?" He asked her.

Ami just smiled and pulled on Yuki's hair. Yuki hissed in pain. He couldn't help anything, she was just a baby. A cute baby.

Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror. He began to question himself, was he ready for fatherhood? He walked out to see Yuki had even prepared a picnic for them. "Aren't you sweet?" Shuichi said.

Shuichi grabbed the diper bag and Ami as Yuki grapped the picnic planket and basket. "Ready?" Yuki asked. Shuichi nodded as they left the apartment.

--

Ami laughed as Shuichi pushed her on the swing. He was careful as not to push the swing to hard. "Shuichi," called Ryuichi.

Ryuichi ran over to Shuichi and gave him a big hug. Shuichi tried to free his arms to stoop Ami. "Ryuichi I thought you were supposed to be at a concert," Shuchi said taking Ami out of the swing.

"It's not until tonight and Tohma is going out to lunch with Mika," Ryuichi stated. He smiled at Ami showing her Kumagoro. Ami reached for Kumagoro.

Yuki smiled as he watched from there picnic area. He took another puff of his ciggarete. Noriko came up next to him. "Hello there Eiri," she smiled. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Yuki replied. "Take a seat."

Noriko sat on the planket and smiled over at Shuichi and Ryuichi who were walking over to them. They all sat down, Ami was holding Kumagoro whichi Ryuichi didn't mind. "She's really cute," Ryuichi laughed. "I think you would be a good mama Shuichi."

Shuichi blushed deeply as Yuki nearly chocked on his cigarete. "I don;t think were ready for that," Shuichi blushed deeper.

"I think you gave Eiri a heart attack Ryu," said Noriko pointing Yuki.

"I'm sorry," Ryuichi said patting Yuki's shoulder. "But Shuichi would be a good mama."

"Stop saying that!" Yuki yelled.

Just then Ami began to cry. "Stop yelling you know she crys everytime," Shuichi said getting a bottle out and giving it to Ami. Ami drank happily. Ryuichi took back Kumagoro and started to skip away. Noriko got up and followed Ryuichi.

Yuki stared at Shuichi and Ami. "Ryuichi has always been an idiot and a bit child-like," he said.

Shuichi blushed. _Maybe having a baby wouldn't be so bad, _Shuichi thought. _A baby could be nice. We would have to adopt, of course_. "Yuki," Shuichi whispered.

"Yes?" Yuki asked. "What is it Shuichi?"

"I think I want a baby," Shichi answered.

--

There we go, my first Gravitation Story.

YAY!

I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea from a picture I saw. If you want to see it type in proshipping_love in . It should be there.

Please review and I hope youa ll enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been a while. Hope you enjoy. Rating has gone up for sexual content. (Thought I'd warn you.)

--

Shuichi woke up the next morning, alone. He couldn't believe what he said to Yuki. So much for a wedding anniversary. Shuichi wanted a rough and passionate night of love making, not a not with him almost pushed off the bed. Oh Yuki, he thought weeping into his pillow. Yuki was already in the kitchen as usual. Yuki step through the bedroom, carrying his laptop in one hand, and coffee in the other. Shuichi turned over to face the wall, away from Yuki. Yuki set his coffee on his dressing table near the bed. He sat on his side of the bed and re-opened his laptop. Shuichi looked over his shoulder and saw Yuki looking at… _Adoption? _Shuichi shot up. "You want a baby, don't you?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi lost it and hugged Yuki tightly, nearly knocking his laptop off his lap. "Yuki do you want a baby too?" Shuichi asked. "What about your writing, can't a baby get in the way?"

"Don't worry," Yuki assured. "And a baby might keep you busy, it could also be fun."

"Thank you, Eiri," Shuichi whispered in his ear.

Yuki smirked and placed his laptop on the dressing table, careful not to spill coffee all over it. He pulled Shuichi into his lap. "How about we make up for that lost night of passion?" He asked seductively biting at Shuichi's ear.

Shuichi blush as Yuki moved from his ear to his chin, jaw line and down his neck. It didn't take long for them to start making love, Shuichi riding Yuki slowly as possible. The phone started to ring. "Don't answer it Shuichi," Yuki moaned as Shuichi reached for the phone. Shuichi shuck his head. He pressed the accept button. "Yuki residence, moshi moshi," he greeted trying to restrain his moan.

"This is Mika, I called to tell Eiri our family lawyer can help him with your situation," Mika replied.

Shuichi handed over the phone to Yuki tell him it was Mika. "So when can we meet with him?" Yuki asked as Shuichi started to kiss his neck.

"Tomorrow at three. Or he says he can meet tonight at seven. I'll get Tohma to give Shuichi the number so you can tell him."

"Fine. I have to go now," Yuki hung up the phone, threw it across the floor before grabbing Shuichi's waist.

--

Shuichi panted heavily. Now that was an anniversary. Shuichi looked at the clock. "Shit! I have a meeting today!" He yelled. "I forgot. K's gonna kill me."

Yuki just ignored it and took another puff of his cigerette. He was always like this after sex, and Shuichi knew it. "I'll see you later," Shuichi yelled dashing out of the apartment.

Shuichi was just made the happiest person in the world all over again. He would be a daddy in no time at all. He just hoped Yuki wouldn't change his mind.

--

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
